RIN É UM GÊNIO!
by Debs-Chan
Summary: Sesshoumaru fora uma pessoa séria e fria durante muito tempo mas por uma obra do Destino conhece alguém que mudará definitavamente sua vida! Sesshy/Rin REEDITADA/REPOSTADA
1. Apresentações

_Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem (infelizmente) e possuem todos os seus direitos reservados!_

* * *

**LEGENDAS**:

- Blábláblá = fala da personagem

(**N/A:**_blábláblá_) = comentário da autora

* * *

"Muitas vezes encontramos o nosso destino por caminhos que enveredamos para o evitar." (Jean de La Fontaine)

**RIN É UM GÊNIO!**

**Cap. I – Apresentações**

No centro de Tókio um jovem rapaz acabava de chegar a seu apartamento após um dia longo de trabalho. O apartamento ficava no último andar de um dos prédios mais luxuosos da capital japonesa. O rapaz, um jovem advogado de 27 anos, tentava organizar mais algumas coisas naquele ambiente que agora seria seu lar. Mudara-se fazia exatamente 3 semanas, no entanto, ainda havia algumas coisas encaixotadas esperando por serem postas em seus devidos lugares. O jovem estava acabando de organizar seus livros na enorme estante que ornamentava aquela saleta que agora seria seu escritório particular, para depois fazer um pedido de entrega de uma bela pizza para jantar, e, até que a pizza fosse entregue, seguiria para um relaxante banho.

O nome do jovem advogado e novo proprietário daquele apartamento é Sesshoumaru Taisho, um youkai possuidor de um físico invejável por qualquer homem e desejado por TODA mulher, detentor de olhos tão dourados quanto o sol e um cabelo fino, liso e longo até a altura de sua cintura num maravilhoso tom prateado. Um homem alto de aproximadamente 1,90 perfeitamente bem distribuídos, ombros largos, abdômen impecavelmente definido e braços e pernas sutilmente torneadas.

Sesshoumaru Taisho é o tipo de homem que mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria passar despercebido pelas pessoas, não só por seu físico divino mas também por seu ar sério e misterioso, o que lhe confere certo charme extra. O que o jovem youkai tem de bonito também tem de sério e frio. É extremamente introspecto, suas feições raramente demonstram qualquer tipo de emoção, seus olhos expressam indiferença e fala apenas o estritamente necessário num tom de voz sempre uniforme. Vale dizer, ainda, que é muito educado, íntegro e honesto. É nascido no seio da família Taisho, uma das mais antigas e influentes da capital japonesa; faz assessoria jurídica na empresa da família e é sócio majoritário em um escritório de renome na cidade.

Faz 4 anos que se formou em Direito na Universidade de Tókio, sempre fora um aluno exemplar e aplicado, orgulho de seus pais e de seus mestres acadêmicos. Desde aluno na universidade era sempre procurado por grandes escritórios que lhe ofereciam estágios já pensando em efetivá-lo assim que se formasse, e foi dessa forma que conseguiu sua sociedade no escritório já mencionado.

No que tange à sua vida pessoal, sempre vivera rodeado por muitas mulheres, grande parte delas interessada não somente no _homem_ Sesshoumaru mas também em sua fortuna, razão pela qual se mantém solteiro até hoje. Claro que se encontra acompanhado por belíssimas mulheres vez ou outra e é certo que sempre que deseja, não dorme sozinho em sua cama, mas não há qualquer relacionamento sério em sua vida, pelo menos, não depois de Sara.

Sara foi namorada de Sesshoumaru por alguns anos. O relacionamento deles nasceu quando ambos estavam no 1º ano colegial e durou até o final do 2º ano de faculdade deles quando tragicamente, Sara morreu em um acidente de carro; um motorista bêbado atravessou um sinal vermelho batendo em cheio no carro da família da garota e justo na lateral onde ela se encontrava sentada. A jovem morreu na hora. O pior é que no final de semana que aconteceu o acidente, Sesshoumaru havia feito reservas em um dos mais elegantes restaurante da cidade, pretendia pedir Sara em casamento. O youkai ainda mantém guardado a caixinha com a jóia que comprara para aquela que seria sua futura esposa, mas que, por uma _maldosa brincadeira do Destino_, foi-lhe tirada de seu convívio.

Desde muito jovem, o youkai conheceu a dor: viu sua mãe morrer de câncer quando tinha apenas 6 anos, daí em diante se fechou para todos e para o mundo. Depois do ocorrido com Sara achou por bem não se envolver mais com ninguém, assim não correria o risco de sofrer de novo e mais uma vez ter seu coração partido. E foi assim que ele viveu até este momento.

Deixemos seu passado de lado por uns instantes e voltemos ao tempo presente:

Sesshoumaru acabava de sair do banho, vestia apenas a parte de baixo de seu pijama, uma calça preta de seda e em seu pescoço jazia uma toalha branca por causa de seus cabelos molhados. Ainda estava em seu quarto quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Abriu a porta se deparando com o entregador.

- Boa noite senhor.

- Boa noite.

- A..aqui está a pizza que pediu.

Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão para pegar a caixa e vendo a cara de desconcerto do rapaz perante a sua figura, arqueou-lhe uma sobrancelha.

- Sã...são 25 yenes (**N/A:**_não sei qual é a cotação do yen então estou fazendo-o equivalente ao real_).

O youkai estendeu-lhe uma nota de 50 e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça quando o rapaz fez menção em devolver-lhe o troco, fechando a porta em seguida.

Depois de um tempo degustando a deliciosa pizza acompanhado por um maravilhoso copo de suco – já que não é muito adepto a refrigerantes – resolveu desligar a TV que assistia e ir se deitar. Estava muito cansado, havia trabalhado o dia inteiro, participado de audiências no fórum e de reuniões tanto nas Empresas Taisho quanto em seu escritório com seus associados; depois chegou em casa e fora organizar seu escritório e desencaixotar seus livros. Realmente estava exausto, e saber que no dia seguinte continuaria com sua rotina: acordar às 6:00 hrs para fazer seus exercícios matinais, revisar o processo o qual teria uma audiência naquela manhã, e assim cheia seguiria a sua agenda, ficava ainda mais cansado.

Quando o jovem seguia para seu quarto, o telefone toca:

- Mas quem será a uma hora dessas? – resmungou ao ter seu trajeto interrompido – Moshi Moshi.

- Sesshoumaru querido, espero não tê-lo acordado!

- Não se preocupe Izayou, não me acordou.

- Que bom! Queria saber se pode nos acompanhar no almoço amanhã.

- Almoço amanhã? Pelo visto já chegaram de viajem.

- Ah sim querido, chegamos faz alguns minutos e estamos com muitas saudades suas e de seu irmão.

- Meio-irmão. – resmungou o youkai.

- Que seja querido. E então, você vem amanhã?

- Não posso, tenho uma reunião marcada com um cliente justo no almoço.

- Ah querido... – disse a mulher de forma triste - ...então te esperamos para o jantar e não quero desculpas!

- Izayou...- teve sua fala interrompida pela mulher que já pressentia que o rapaz tentaria se esquivar do convite novamente.

- Bom, agora deixe-me desligar que estou muito cansada da viagem e preciso dormir um pouco. Ja ne! – a jovem senhora desligou sem nem dar chances de Sesshoumaru dizer qualquer coisa.

O youkai depositou o aparelho no lugar e suspirou pesadamente em saber que teria que jantar com a família no outro dia, teria que ouvir sobre as aventuras vividas por seus pais durante aquelas férias e ainda teria que agüentar os comentários idiotas de Inuyasha. Seguiu para seu quarto e deitando-se em sua cama adormeceu.

* * *

_Pessoal, estou repostando esta fict pois a estou reeditando e acredito que com as pequenas alterações q estou fazendo conseguirei dar-lhe continuação de uma forma mais fluída. Espero que compreendam._

_=)_


	2. Surpresas Inesperadas

_As personagens de Inuyasha NÃO me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos resguardados._  
_Esta fict não visa qualquer tipo de vantagem lucrativa, é apenas uma estória objetivando entretenimento, nada mais._

_

* * *

_

"_Há instantes em que os homens são senhores do seu destino._"  
(William Shakespeare)

**RIN É UM GÊNIO!**

**Cap. II – Surpresas Inesperadas**

No dia seguinte, como de costume, Sesshoumaru levantou-se por volta das 6:00 hrs, fez seus exercícios matinais, revisou o processo que seria alvo na audiência daquela manhã e seguiu para o fórum. Depois passou rapidamente nas Empresas Taisho para cumprir com alguns compromissos que havia em sua agenda, logo após, como havia dito à sua madrasta na noite passada, seguiu para o restaurante onde um cliente lhe aguardava. Discutiu a situação vivida por aquele senhor que se encontrava sentado à sua frente, fez-lhe uma lista dos documentos que precisaria para elaborar a peça inicial daquele processo e passou seu cartão onde havia o telefone de sua secretária anotado para que o Sr. entrasse em contato com ela e marcasse hora para entregar-lhe o que lhe fora pedido.

Durante a tarde a agenda do youkai estava cheia, havia uma reunião com seus associados acerca de um grande caso que versava sobre um contrato multimilionário que uma renomada empresa de telecomunicações havia firmado com uma prestadora de serviços e esta queria rescindir o contrato antes do prazo e sem ter-lhes prestado o serviço contratado e acordado, havia muito dinheiro envolvido neste negócio e o escritório de Sesshoumaru fora procurado pela empresa para defender seus direitos. O jovem advogado ainda teria mais 2 audiências no fórum no meio daquele dia. Por volta das 18:00 hrs deixou seu escritório e seguiu para seu apartamento onde tomou um relaxante banho, se arrumou e seguiu para a casa de seus pais.

Uma das empregadas da casa abriu-lhe a porta dando-lhe passagem para o interior, foi informado de que seus pais se encontravam no andar superior e se banhavam, então decidiu servir-se de um pouco de wisky e esperá-los na sala.

Depois de um tempo...

- Sesshoumaru querido! Como é bom vê-lo! – dizia Izayou enquanto se encaminhava até o youkai para abraçá-lo.

- Como vai Izayou?

- Estou ótima querido! – dizia a mulher toda sorridente como lhe era de costume.

- Meu filho, como está? – esta foi a vez de InuTaisho se manifestar.

- Estou bem pai, apenas cansado do dia-a-dia.

- Entendo.

- Já lhe disse que se continuar trabalhando tanto assim vai acabar ficando doente. - Izayou demonstrou-se preocupada com a vida que seu primogênito levava.

- Está tudo bem Sra Izayou, eu gosto da vida que levo. – respondeu debochadamente o youkai. – E o imprestável do Inuyasha, onde está?

- Não fale assim de seu irmão Sesshoumaru – foi repreendido pela mulher – Ele está na faculdade, ligou que se atrasará um pouco mas chegará para o jantar.

Conversaram durante mais algum tempo até que Kaede – a cozinheira e também uma espécie de governanta da casa – avisou que o jantar seria servido. Todos seguiram para a sala de jantar, inclusive Inuyasha e sua namorada Kagome que haviam chegado ali há poucos minutos. Enquanto degustavam a comida mantinham uma conversa tranqüila. Inuyasha contava seus "feitos" na faculdade, como estava seu estágio na empresa...Sesshoumaru limitava-se a responder o que lhe era perguntado por seus pais e comentou pouca coisa sobre sua mudança de apartamento. Seus pais, principalmente sua madrasta – Izayou – não se cansava de contar coisas sobre sua viagem e de seu marido, falava sobre as pessoas que conheceram, os lugares que visitaram, e Kagome a incentivava mais e mais a continuar com seus relatos. Depois de já terem se servido da sobremesa, todos deixaram a sala de jantar e rumaram para a sala onde poderiam continuar com a conversa.

- Devo tirar o chapéu, o templo de Karnac e o Vale dos Reis são lugares magníficos, tão carregados de história e cultura. – InuTaisho comentava maravilhado.

- Ah sim, mas não se esqueça de falar sobre a cidade de Luxor, as pirâmides de Gizé e a Grande Esfinge! São monumentos extraordinários! A cidade do Cairo também é belíssima!

- Tinham que ver como Iza ficou fascinada pelos Museus da cidade e da região.

- Nossa, a viagem deve ter sido de tirar o fôlego! – comentava Kagome – Quais países visitaram durante toda a viagem?

- Hummm...deixe-me ver...- falava a matriarca de forma pensativa - ...passamos pelo Egito, Marrocos, Grécia...

- Grécia? – questionou Kagome incrédula.

- Sim querida. – a mulher confirmou.

- Ai meu Kami-sama, meu sonho é conhecer a Grécia, ir a Atenas, ver de perto o Partenon... – dizia a jovem de forma sonhadora.

- Tenho certeza que um dia Inuyasha a levará para conhecer este e outros lugares. – disse InuTaisho esboçando um sorriso para seu filho caçula e lançando uma piscadela para a jovem moça, a qual ficou ruborizada.

InuTaisho e sua esposa sempre tiveram muito carinho por Kagome, desde quando a jovem se tornou amiga de seus filhos quando ainda eram pequenos. Ambos sabiam que Inuyasha nutria sentimentos pela adorável moça e torciam para que acabassem se entendendo e ficando juntos, o que aconteceu no final do colegial deles. Há exatos 2 anos assumiram um relacionamento, e, segundo os mesmos, estão muito felizes e satisfeitos em estarem juntos.

Izayou e InuTaisho torcem agora para que este relacionamento se converta em casamento logo e que este matrimônio lhes gere muitos netos, por isso, sempre que possível, fazem comentários _sugestivos_ e indiretas para o jovem casal.

- Ah! Também passamos pela Turquia, Istambul é magnífica e na cidade de Pamukkale visitamos uma montanha de bacias criadas pelo, o quê era mesmo que o guia disse? – a mulher perguntava para seu marido.

- Eram criadas pelo calcário.

- Isso mesmo, e formou ali centros termais. Simplesmente um local maravilhoso e delicioso de se banhar. – finalizou Izayou cheia de empolgação.

- Papai me disse que se hospedaram uns dias em Dubai? – indagou Sesshoumaru pela 1ª vez participando da conversa.

- Ah sim, ficamos no Burj Al Arab. – respondeu a matriarca de forma orgulhosa.

- Não é este o único hotel 7 estrelas do mundo? – indagou Inuyasha.

- Sim sim, é este mesmo! – respondeu a jovem senhora toda satisfeita. Kagome ficou pasma, - _a diária naquele hotel deveria custar uma fortuna!_ – pensou a moça.

- O hotel merece todas as 7 estrelas, se me permitem dizer. – comentou o patriarca – O serviço deles é simplesmente impecável e o hotel, bem, nunca vi algo tão esplendoroso!

Depois de conversarem durante mais algum tempo, Sesshoumaru e Kagome fazem menção de ir embora devido ao horário que já se mostrava tarde.

- Nada disso Kagome, hoje você dormirá aqui ...- disse Inuyasha enquanto abraçava a moça e beijava-lhe o pescoço - ...comigo. – finalizou em um sussurro ao ouvido da morena, o que a fez ruborizar-se na frente de todos da sala.

- Aqui estão, Sra Taisho. – disse Kaede enquanto trazia vários pacotes e sacolas para aquele aposento.

Izayou começou então a distribuir vários presentes que ela e seu marido haviam comprado na viagem para seus filhos. Presenteou Kagome também, com perfumes, jóias e tecidos finos, o que deixou a morena maravilhada. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru também ganharam vários presentes e pequenas lembranças – "quinquilharias" – como pensava Sesshoumaru.

- Aqui querido, este é o último. – disse a matriarca enquanto entregava um embrulho ao youkai – Comprei-o no Bazar Egípcio em Istambul, na Turquia.

Sesshoumaru abriu o embrulho e dentro havia uma espécie de garrafa toda ornamentada. Era feita em um tipo de vidro em tom violeta e havia detalhes em toda sua extensão na cor dourada. Era "gordinha" na parte inferior e afinava conforme subia até o seu gargalo, não havia qualquer tipo de alças em suas laterais e possuía uma tampinha no mesmo tipo de vidro que fechava a garrafa como se fosse uma rolha. Parecia estar vazia. Ao ver o objeto, Sesshoumaru automaticamente olha para Izayou com a sobrancelha arqueada como se esperando uma explicação.

- Não sei por que, mas quando vi este objeto eu tive que comprá-lo pra você!

O youkai nada respondeu ao comentário da mulher, apenas ficou analisando o objeto. Como que instintivamente, levou a mão até a tampa para abri-la, aquela garrafa o intrigava. Ao abri-la, percebeu que realmente estava _vazia_ e pôs-se a analisar os detalhes externos da mesma, parecia ter sido "lapidada" por um mestre na arte de fabricar vidros e cristais. De repente olhou para frente e foi surpreendido pela figura de uma bela moça que parecia ter aproximadamente 1,70 de altura e estar na faixa de seus 18/19 anos, ela vestia calças em tecido transparente em tom rosa, sapatos bicudos e engraçados na cor dourada, um pequeno top em rosa mais escuro e por cima do top havia um pequeno colete em dourado, a combinação deixava sua barriga á mostra e evidenciava a sua cintura bem delgada; usava os cabelos negros amarrados em um alto rabo-de-cavalo que era preso com uma espécie de lenço e havia, o que pareciam ser jóias, ornamentando ali também, em seu rosto havia um pequeno lenço em tecido rosa transparente como a calça que usava, deixava apenas seus olhos à mostra – este lenço era ligado/preso com algo que parecia uma correntinha que era presa ao rabo-de-cavalo da moça -, possuía jóias em seu pescoço e pulseiras nos braços.

- Acredito que seja meu novo amo*. – disse enquanto olhava para um bonito homem de cabelos prata e olhos dourados que se encontrava sentado à sua frente. Ao vê-lo arquear a sobrancelha em sinal de confusão continuou – Vejo que segura a garrafa aberta – indicou o objeto com um movimento de cabeça, o que fez o youkai olhar para o objeto em suas mãos.

Sesshoumaru ficou sem entender nada por uns instantes, então pensou que aquela jovem poderia ter sido trazida da viagem por seus pais, e que o comentário dela não passava de uma mera brincadeira para confundi-lo.

- E quem é esta garota? Não me digam que ficaram com o coração mole e adotaram uma estrangeira carente. – indagou para seus pais mas sem tirar os olhos da moça.

Todos olharam para o "ponto" em que Sesshoumaru parecia ter seus olhos fitos e nada viram.

- Adotamos quem? Do que está falando Sesshoumaru? – questionou Izayou ao perceber que o youkai continuava a encarar algo.

- De que moça está falando filho? – dessa vez foi questionado por InuTaisho.

- Feh, esse baka deve estar querendo chamar atenção...

- Inuyasha! – foi repreendido por Kagome.

- Estou falando desta garota em minha frente. – respondeu Sesshoumaru ainda sem desviar o olhar da bela jovem e sem dar atenção ao comentário de seu "irmão".

Todos voltaram a olhar para o ponto que o youkai apontou e nada viram.

- Caro amo, eles não podem me ver. – respondeu a moça dando uma rápida olhada ao seu redor.

Para a moça, parecia que algo estava errado, seu amo não parecia esperar por sua aparição, o que era muito estranho, os amos anteriores sempre a recebiam com tanta euforia...

- Não há ninguém aqui Sesshoumaru. – Izayou respondeu de forma calma enquanto se aproximava de seu primogênito, sentou-se a seu lado. – Está tudo bem querido? Sente alguma coisa? – questionou-o preocupada já com a mão em sua testa para ver se o rapaz apresentava febre, o que fez o youkai voltar sua atenção para a jovem senhora a seu lado.

- Estou ótimo Izayou. – disse simplesmente.

- Eu sabia que se continuasse trabalhando tanto ficaria doente, eu sabia... – lamuriava a mulher.

A moça que saíra da garrafa parecia curiosa com aquele ambiente onde estava, começou a andar pelo aposento, observava as pessoas ali, os objetos que compunham aquela decoração, até que algo lhe chama a atenção.

- Mas o quê é isso? – indagou enquanto olhava de perto as fofas orelhas de Inuyasha – Que kawaii! – disse ao tocá-las.

- Ei Kagome! – resmungou o hanyou.

- O que foi Inuyasha?

- Você sabe que não gosto que pegue nas minhas orelhas!

- Mas eu juro Inu que não fiz isso.

- Estranho, senti alguém pegar nelas... – falou o hanyou de forma pensativa sem notar que era observado por Sesshoumaru.

O jovem youkai não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, nada parecia fazer sentido. Será que estava tão cansado que já estava tendo alucinações? Seria aquilo um delírio? Um presságio de que realmente estava doente e quem sabe estivesse já em fase terminal? (**N/A:** _nossa, que exagero! Rsrs_). Bom...conhecendo sua madrasta como conhecia, ela acabaria pedindo para que dormisse ali, e antes que isso acontecesse resolveu manifestar-se.

- Bom...preciso ir pra casa, já está bem tarde. – disse o youkai já se levantando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Querido, acho melhor que durma aqui está noite, não me parece que esteja muito bem. – argumentou a jovem senhora.

- Está tudo bem Izayou, só preciso ir para casa descansar.

- Bom querido, se está dizendo. – disse a mulher sem acreditar nas palavras de seu filho.

Sesshoumaru apenas assentiu-lhe em resposta enquanto observava mais uma vez o objeto em suas mãos. Fez menção de fechar a garrafa e ouviu alguém dirigir-lhe a palavra.

- Não a feche antes de eu voltar para dentro! – ouviu-a dizer essas palavras e de repente desaparecer numa cortina de fumaça branca e esta entrar na garrafa, olhou pro objeto mais alguns segundos e então o fechou.

O youkai despediu-se de todos e seguiu com seu carro até seu apartamento. Durante todo o percurso seus pensamentos se mantiveram nos acontecimentos daquela noite, principalmente no fato de, aparentemente, ter tido um delírio, uma alucinação de uma linda mulher que trajava vestes que lhe lembrava uma odalisca.

Chegou em casa, deixou os presentes que havia recebido de seus pais em cima da mesa da copa e seguiu para seu quarto levando apenas um objeto consigo, a garrafa violeta adornada em dourado. Depois de tomar outro banho para tentar relaxar, colocou a calça de seu pijama e sentou-se na cama, encarava o objeto que jazia em seu criado, tentava compreender o que presenciara na casa de seus pais e saber o que estava acontecendo consigo. Será que havia realmente enlouquecido? Mais uma vez passou-lhe pela cabeça a hipótese de estar sofrendo de alguma doença. Parecia que quanto mais pensava, mais confuso ficava. E duas frases ficavam martelando em sua mente:

_- "Acredito que seja meu novo amo."_

_- "Não a feche antes de eu voltar para dentro!"_

Movido por seus pensamentos, o youkai tomou a garrafa em mãos e depois de observá-la por um momento, levou sua mão esquerda até a tampa da mesma e hesitante tocou-a.

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÕES:**

* Amo = dono da casa, patrão (dicionário Aurélio).

PS: todos os lugares turísticos apresentados neste capítulo foram devidamente pesquisados para não haver qualquer erro nas informações aqui trazidas.

=)


	3. Se Conhecendo parte 1

_As personagens de Inuyasha NÃO me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos resguardados._

_Esta fict não visa qualquer tipo de vantagem lucrativa, é apenas uma estória objetivando entretenimento, nada mais._

_

* * *

_

"_Em geral chamamos de destino às asneiras que cometemos._"  
(Arthur Schopenhauer)

**RIN É UM GÊNIO!**

**Cap. III – Se conhecendo – parte 1**

**

* * *

**

OBSERVAÇÃO VÁLIDA: em tempos remotos – séculos antes de Cristo – as pessoas abandonavam amigos e família e até suas próprias vidas para dedicarem-se única e exclusivamente à busca de uma lâmpada mágica, elas costumavam fazer **qualquer** coisa para conseguirem uma lâmpada mágica, pois assim, o gênio que as habitava lhes concederia **1 desejo**.

* * *

O youkai se demorou analisando e encarando o objeto em suas mãos enquanto permanecia sentado em sua cama. Sesshoumaru estava confuso, nada do que acontecera naquela noite parecia fazer sentido para ele, a idéia de estar louco não saía de sua mente. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos, puxou a tampa da garrafa sussurrando um "_eu devo estar louco_" antes de abrir os olhos novamente e se deparar com uma moça cujo rosto se encontrava muito próximo ao seu, parecia que o estava examinando. O youkai se assustou com a proximidade da moça e levantou-se num pulo afastando-a de si.

- Fico feliz que meu amo esteja bem. – disse a moça esboçando um lindo sorriso que podia ser percebido através do lenço transparente.

Ao perceber a cara de confusão de Sesshoumaru, a moça achou por bem explicar-se:

- Quando saí da garrafa e vi o amo com os olhos fechados preocupei-me, afinal, os amos passados costumavam me receber com alegria e muita euforia, e este amo – disse apontando para o youkai – estava muito quieto e calmo.

Sesshoumaru piscou algumas vezes, passou a mão nos olhos nervosamente e começou a andar de um lado ao outro no quarto pensando alto consigo mesmo:

- Eu estou louco, só pode ser! Mas, como cheguei a este ponto? Meu Kami-sama! Estou louco! O que farei agora? – Parou seus passos e sua fala ao sentir seu braço ser tocado por alguém. Olhou a mão que o tocava e em seguida subiu seus olhos para encontrar aquela que seria a dona das delicadas mãos. Seu olhar era sério e acabou assustando a moça.

Pensamentos do Sesshy:

...então sentiu seu braço ser tocado e avistou um par de belos olhos cor de chocolate o encarando. _Meu Kami-sama, ela é real? Não pode ser! Mas eu estou sentindo seu toque em meu braço, ela definitivamente é real..._

Voltando para o quarto:

- Su...sumimasen por tê-lo tocado meu amo, mas eu fiquei preocupada com o senhor, sei que isso não é desculpa pra tê-lo desrespeitado e por isso mereço ser castigada! – dizia a moça já ajoelhada na frente de Sesshoumaru, suas mãos estavam apoiadas no chão assim como sua testa já que a moça se encontrava prostrada ante o youkai como se o reverenciasse e mostrasse respeito.

O jovem advogado ficou pasmo com a cena, a olhava completamente aturdido. Levou sua mão direita e tocou-lhe a cabeça -..._seus cabelos são macios..._ pensou o youkai – neste momento a garota fecha os olhos pensando que aquele seria o momento de seu castigo, mas não sente qualquer tipo de dor, não sente nada; levanta os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo e se depara com os lindos orbes dourados de Sesshoumaru a lhe analisar - _...meu Kami-sama que olhos são esses? Tão dourados, tão penetrantes?..._pensou a moça.

O youkai agora estava agachado para ficar na altura dela que se encontrava ajoelhada e sentada sobre suas pernas. Levantou sua mão novamente, mas agora em direção ao rosto da bela morena, a qual prendeu a respiração e fechou com força os olhos, achou que ele lhe castigaria com um tapa na cara, mas foi surpreendida pelo toque carinhoso dele em sua bochecha, então abriu os olhos novamente e viu-o analisar o lenço em seu rosto e tocando-o desprendeu o mesmo, deixando sua face à mostra - ..._Kami-sama, ela é linda e tem a pele tão macia_... pensou ele. Sentiu-o acariciar-lhe o rosto novamente e então ajeitar-lhe a franja. A moça estava deveras surpresa com o gesto dele - ..._ ai ai ai, ele é tão lindo! ..._pensou a bela jovem.

Sesshoumaru notou o olhar apreensivo da jovem e pensou que poderia tê-la assustado pelo o que acontecera momentos atrás.

- Não se preocupe, não vou te machucar. – disse de forma calma para ela que assentiu-lhe em confirmação, no sentido de que entendera o que ele disse. - Quem é você? – perguntou ainda a analisando.

A moça se levantou num salto e arrumou sua postura, como poderia ter se esquecido de apresentar-se? Bem, até que era compreensível ter se esquecido já que nenhum de seus amos anteriores teve a curiosidade de conhecê-la; apostava sua vida que nenhum deles sequer saberia dizer seu nome, assim como ela também não sabia os nomes deles, afinal, quando ela saía da garrafa nem dava tempo de abrir a boca que já era bombardeada de pedidos por seu, então amo.

- Sou Himura Rin, da classe nobre dos gênios. – disse com certo orgulho.

- Classe nobre? – perguntou o youkai intrigado enquanto se levantava (**N/A:** _ele estava agachado, lembram?_).

- Hai! – respondeu sorridente.

- O que isso significa?

- Significa que meu amo tem o direito de me fazer **3** pedidos, e se o que me pedir não for nada proibido, eu os realizarei!

- 3 pedidos?

- Hai!

- Então deixe-me ver se eu entendi. Você está me dizendo que é um gênio? – questionou-a de forma incrédula.

- Hai.

- E que tenho direito a 3 pedidos?

- Hai!

* * *

ESCLARECIMENTOS VÁLIDOS*: os gênios são criaturas poderosíssimas, mestres de seus elementos (isso é válido somente para os gênios natos, ou seja, aqueles que já nasceram gênios, o que não é o caso da nossa "geniazinha" em questão), e dominam diversas formas de magia, mas o seu poder mais famoso é a habilidade de conceder desejos. O gênio pode conceder 1 desejo (como comentei antes) para qualquer não-gênio (os chamados mortais, tipo você, sua mãe, seu irmão) em circunstâncias que podem variar.

Gênios **nunca** podem realizar desejos para si próprios, mas sabe-se que alguns gênios – malignos ou não – podem "distorcer" os pedidos ou realizá-los de acordo com uma interpretação particular que pode ou não trazer-lhes alguma vantagem.

Vale lembrar que um gênio não pode conceder 1 desejo mais de uma vez para a mesma criatura, mas há rumores e lendas de "gênios nobres" que poderiam conceder até 3 desejos de uma só vez.

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO:**

* As informações sobre gênios neste capítulo apresentadas foram retiradas de um RPG chamado Tormenta.

=)


	4. Se Conhecendo parte 2

_As personagens de Inuyasha NÃO me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos resguardados._

_Esta fict não visa qualquer tipo de vantagem lucrativa, é apenas uma estória objetivando entretenimento, nada mais._

_

* * *

_

"_Destino não é uma questão de sorte, mas uma questão de escolha; não é uma coisa que se espera, mas que se busca._"

(William Jennings Bryan)

**RIN É UM GÊNIO!**

**Cap. IV – Se conhecendo – parte 2**

_**Flashback**_

_- Então deixe-me ver se eu entendi. Você está me dizendo que é um gênio? – questionou-a de forma incrédula._

_- Hai._

_- E que tenho direito a 3 pedidos?_

_- Hai!_

- Hum...sei...

- O que foi?

- Sem querer ofender, mas, não consigo acreditar no que disse a este Sesshoumaru. – disse o youkai já na sua habitual voz indiferente e com seu rosto sem expressão.

_...Sesshoumaru...então será este o nome de meu amo? Perae, como assim ele não acredita em mim? _– pensou a garota ao ouvi-lo.

- Nani? Por que não? – questionou ela completamente indignada e um pouco surpresa.

- Bem...vejamos: pra começar, sua pele é tão branca quanto um floco de neve enquanto deveria ser num tom bronzeado já que, teoricamente, os gênios são oriundos das Arábias, sem dizer que para uma suposta árabe, você fala o japonês com uma fluência que se poderia confundir com uma cidadã nascida e criada aqui neste país, sem dizer que seu nome e seu físico lembram muito a origem japonesa. Se analisarmos bem verá que os dados não se encaixam. – disse como se tudo aquilo que ele apontara fosse muito óbvio.

- Mas, mas...- Rin havia ficado realmente impressionada e ao mesmo tempo irritada com as observações dele - ...isso não quer dizer nada! E além do mais, o que meu amo sabe sobre gênios?

- Como disse, sei que são originários das Arábias...- Rin gesticulou para que ele observasse as roupas que trajava - ...que vivem dentro de lâmpadas... – Rin lhe mostra sua garrafa o que faz Sesshoumaru arquear-lhe uma sobrancelha -...eu disse lâmpadas e não garrafas...- enfatizou as duas palavras demonstrando a diferença entre elas, o que fez a moça bufar de raiva e cruzar os braços frente ao corpo tal qual uma criança emburrada e estreitou-lhe o olhar – e que podem realizar qualquer desejo de seu amo.

- Muito bem caro amo, tudo o que disse está certo...- viu o youkai esboçar um sorriso de satisfação ante o comentário dela -...mas devo dizer que está deveras incompleto. – finalizou Rin demonstrando certa autoridade no assunto, o que fez o sorriso de Sesshoumaru murchar.

- Como assim? – questionou o jovem youkai levemente confuso.

- É isso mesmo. 1º: os gênios realmente são originários das Arábias, no entanto, somente os gênios natos, ou seja, aqueles que já nasceram gênios, é que são, fisicamente falando, árabes e se encaixam na descrição que fez, o que não é o meu caso. 2º: somente gênios de classe inferior habitam lâmpadas, isto é, aqueles que só podem realizar **1 **desejo, já nós os nobres, habitamos garrafas. 3º: sim, realizamos os desejos de nossos amos, mas desde que o desejo não se encontre na lista de proibidos do MCG e 4º: quanto à língua que falamos, sempre falamos e entendemos o idioma de nosso amo, seja o idioma qual for; é um tipo de "privilégio" que temos para assim não haver qualquer prejuízo na compreensão do desejo de nossos amos e só para esclarecer: meu nome é japonês e falo este idioma como uma nativa deste país porque nasci e fui criada aqui no Japão! Mais alguma dúvida? – finalizou completamente satisfeita.

Sesshoumaru estava pasmo ante as informações que recebera da garota e ficou mais ainda ao saber que ela era sua conterrânea. Mas, como podia aquilo? Será que ele havia ouvido direito? Ou melhor, será que isso era mais uma prova de que ele havia enlouquecido?

Enquanto o youkai estava perdido em seus pensamentos, Rin se deu conta de um detalhe que fora dito naquela conversa e que por ela estar irritada com seu amo não havia prestado a devida atenção.

- Espere um momento... – começou a moça num sussurro - ...estou no Japão? É isso mesmo? Ouvi direito? – questionou ela um pouco cética, o que chamou a atenção do youkai.

- Sim, você está no Japão...- o comentário do youkai foi interrompido pela moça.

- Não pode ser! Já faz tanto tempo...- comentou ela num tom triste, o que não passou despercebido por Sesshoumaru -...Em que ano estamos?

- O quê?

- Em que ano estamos?- perguntou ela quase eufórica.

- 2010. – respondeu ele sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- 2010! - disse com a voz um pouco elevada -...Kami-sama, não sabia que havia hibernado por tanto tempo... – disse ela enquanto se punha a andar de um lado ao outro.

_Hibernado, como assim hibernado? Do quê ela está falando?_ – este era o pensamento de Sesshoumaru enquanto a moça continuava com seus "devaneios".

-...nunca pensei que a humanidade chegaria tão longe...- ela andava e continuava pensando em voz alta -...nossa, nunca pensei que _eu_ viveria tanto tempo, que viveria o suficiente para um dia "voltar pra casa"...- disse essa última parte num sussurro, o que foi ouvido pelo jovem youkai que apenas a observava.

- Grrr... - Sesshoumaru fez como se limpasse a garganta para chamar a atenção da jovem para si.

- Espere um momento, estamos mesmo em 2010? – perguntou ela o observando pensativa.

- Sim, por quê?

- Nossa, pensei que à essa altura youkais não mais existissem...- viu-o olhá-la confuso e decidiu continuar -...É um youkai não é? –questionou-o e obteve a confirmação que esperava quando ele assentiu-lhe com a cabeça -...lembro-me de quando eram caçados pelos humanos, depois de um tempo acreditou-se que haviam sido dizimados, mas pelo visto, os humanos estavam enganados...- Rin começou a andar em volta de Sesshoumaru como se o analisasse -...Nunca pensei que um dia ficaria cara-a-cara com um youkai e permaneceria viva, mas vejo que muitas coisas mudaram desde àquele tempo...

- O que...- Sesshoumaru se calou ao notar que Rin apontava-lhe a mão com o dedo indicador levantado como se pedisse para ficar quieto por um minuto e então a viu fechar os olhos e baixar a cabeça. Depois de um tempo vê a moça abrir os olhos e voltar a andar pensativa pelo quarto.

- Nossa, quanta coisa mudou e quanta coisa aconteceu nesse tempo em que hibernei... – pensava alto novamente enquanto as palavras saíam de sua boca de forma sussurrada.

- Como sabe tudo o que aconteceu e o que quer dizer com: _hibernei_?- questionou-a curioso, o que chamou a atenção da moça para si.

- Bem...deixe-me ver como posso explicar... Nós gênios, depois de ficarmos 50 anos em nossa lâmpada ou garrafa sem sermos "libertos" por um amo, entramos em estado de hibernação só despertando quando um amo, ao encontrar a lâmpada ou garrafa, nos invoque. Então, depois de despertos podemos nos atualizar dos fatos que ocorreram enquanto hibernávamos. Não sei se consegui ser clara, perdoe-me.

- Explique-me como fazem essa "atualização".

- É só fecharmos os olhos e nos concentrar em algum dado que possa informar o ano atual em que estamos e o "upgrade" é realizado!

- Upgrade?

- Sim! Não é essa a expressão utilizada nos dias de hoje?

- Ahã...Hum...sobre a hibernação, deixe-me ver se eu compreendi: segundo o que você disse, você estava hibernando dentro da garrafa e acordou quando eu a abri...

- Isso.

- Então se estava hibernando é porque há 50 anos ninguém abriu a garrafa.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Quer dizer que a última vez que saiu desta garrafa foi há 50 anos atrás?

- Na verdade não... – a moça o viu ficar confuso -...a última vez que saí da garrafa foi no ano de 1754, se não me engano, e foi na Inglaterra...- dizia ela de forma pensativa como se tentasse lembrar com exatidão daquele fato.

- 1754?- Sesshoumaru não conseguiu manter sua voz uniforme diante daquela informação e acabou falando quase que num grito, mas, percebendo como agira, recuperou sua compostura e pôs-se a falar mais controladamente -...isso quer dizer que faz ... – foi interrompido pela moça.

- Duzentos e cinqüenta e seis anos desde que saí da garrafa pela última vez.

- Kami-sama, quantos anos tem?

- Fisicamente falando, 21 anos; temporalmente falando... – parou para "fazer as contas" -...se me tornei gênio em 1183 então...- ela sussurrava e utilizava os dedos para fazer os cálculos -...tenho 848 anos... mas existem gênios bem mais "velhos" que eu! – disse com um singelo sorriso no rosto que demonstrava seu desconcerto.

Sesshoumaru estava boquiaberto e mantinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Não conseguia ter um pensamento coerente em sua mente, parecia ter entrado em estado de choque. _Como conseguiu permanecer tanto tempo dentro da garrafa? 256 anos! Kami-sama, isso é muito tempo! 848 anos...848 anos! Meu Kami!_ – o youkai não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles fatos, sem dizer que em sua mente havia mais de mil perguntas martelando a respeito daquela bela jovem, estava deveras interessando em desvendar os seus segredos. Estava tão aturdido com seus pensamentos que nem ouviu o telefone tocar.

- Amo, que barulho é esse?- perguntou Rin assustando-se com aquele som peculiar que vinha de algum canto da casa.

- Hã? – foi tirado de seu transe – Deve ser o telefone. – disse já se dirigindo à porta de seu quarto, mas ao abri-la o telefone pára de tocar.

- Ahh! – Rin se assusta com um som que começa a tocar invadindo aquele ambiente. Era o celular de Sesshoumaru.

- Acalme-se, é só meu celular. – disse o youkai enquanto mostrava o objeto à jovem.

- Moshi, moshi.

- Graças à Kami você atendeu, eu já estava ficando preocupada!

- O que foi Izayoi, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Rin andava em volta de Sesshoumaru observando o tal celular até que encostou seu ouvido para tentar ouvir o que quer que ele estava ouvindo. Este ato dela não passou despercebido por Sesshoumaru que parou de andar para que ficasse mais fácil pra ela permanecer em pé a seu lado.

- Não querido, quero dizer, não é nada de importante, só estava preocupada contigo, você não me parecia bem quando saiu daqui de casa...

- Entendo...mas não se preocupe, estou bem.

- Desculpe tê-lo acordado querido, sei que já é madrugada...

- Tudo bem Izayoi. – instintivamente ao ouvir a jovem senhora dizer que já era madrugada, resolveu olhar as horas no relógio digital que jazia em seu criado e constatou que já era 1:15 da madrugada.

- Então durma bem querido. Ja ne!

- Ja ne. – e desligou o aparelho colocando-o em cima da escrivaninha que tinha em seu quarto. Rin ficou analisando aquele objeto.

- Pelo visto o seu "upgrade" não é tão bom quanto me fez acreditar que fosse... – comentou por vê-la tão curiosa sobre seu celular, o que acabou irritando um pouco a moça.

- Ter a informação sobre determinada coisa não é o mesmo que vê-la ao vivo. Tenho informações do que seja um telefone e um celular, sei até mesmo quando foram inventados e como funcionam, mas nunca vi ou toquei em um para saber como são ou como se "comportam" na realidade.

– Muito bem então... – Sesshoumaru pareceu ter compreendido o ponto de vista da garota.

- Tenho muitas perguntas para lhe fazer, mas no momento já é muito tarde e preciso dormir para descansar já que terei que acordar bem cedo para ir trabalhar. – disse enquanto puxava o lençol de sua cama arrumando o lugar para se deitar.

- Mas, não quer fazer seus pedidos? – questionou Rin curiosa com aquela atitude do youkai.

- Tenho que fazê-los agora?

- Na...na verdade não. Meu amo tem 30 dias para fazê-los a contar do momento em que fui desperta de minha hibernação.

- Então muito bem. Acho que agora é melhor você voltar à garrafa e dormir também. – disse enquanto já se deitava e levava a mão até o abajur para apagá-lo.

- Me..meu amo? ... – chamou-o um pouco hesitante.

- Sim? – estancou sua mão no interruptor do abajur e olhou para a jovem que se encontrava em pé aos pés de sua cama.

- Esta Rin dormiu por 256 anos...será que ela poderia ficar acordada mais um pouco? Pro...prometo não fazer barulho.- ela parecia um pouco envergonhada em pedir-lhe aquilo, o que a deixou encantadora aos olhos do youkai.

- Cla...claro. – _Como pude ser tão idiota e pedir-lhe pra ir dormir? É claro que ela iria querer ficar acordada depois de dormir por mais 200 anos...baka!_ – pensou ele.

- Apenas deixe a garrafa aberta, assim se eu quiser voltar eu poderei.

- Entendi. Então, boa noite.

- Tenha uma ótima noite de sono meu amo! – disse-lhe com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, o que mais uma vez encantou o youkai, em seguida ele apagou a luz do abajur e o quarto se manteve iluminado apenas pelo brilho da lua.

Cálculo da idade de Rin:

Rin tinha 21 anos quando se tornou gênio, isso no ano de 1183.  
Logo, 2010 - 1183 = 827 + 21 anos que a Rin tinha na época = 848 anos.


	5. Conversas

_As personagens de Inuyasha NÃO me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos resguardados._

_Esta fict não visa qualquer tipo de vantagem lucrativa, é apenas uma estória objetivando entretenimento, nada mais._

_

* * *

_

"_O destino, como os dramaturgos, não anuncia as peripécias nem o desfecho._"

(MACHADO DE ASSIS)

**RIN É UM GÊNIO!**

**Cap. V – Conversas**

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos na intenção de dormir, mas sua cabeça trabalhava a mil com os acontecimentos e informações que obtivera naquela noite. Tinha que admitir que estava intrigado com a bela moça e estava muito interessado em sua história. O youkai remexia-se mais uma vez na cama, quando sentiu uma leve brisa invadir o quarto, mantendo-se praticamente imóvel na cama, semicerrou os olhos para ver o porquê daquilo, não queria se mostrar acordado para que a jovem não pensasse que o tinha despertado de seu sono, foi então que viu que a porta de vidro que dava passagem para a pequena sacada que havia em seu quarto estava aberta, e Rin mantinha-se parada naquele vão com os olhos fechados como se desfrutasse daquela sensação boa de sentir o vento batendo em seu rosto, então virou o rosto para verificar se não havia acordado seu amo e para evitar fazê-lo, saiu até a sacada e fechou a porta atrás de si.

O jovem youkai ficou com aquela imagem em sua cabeça por um tempo até que, vencido pelo cansaço que sentia em seu corpo, adormeceu. Durante a noite Rin ficou o tempo todo na sacada observando e admirando a grandiosidade daquela cidade com seus prédios altos e suas luzes coloridas, ficou ali até ver o sol nascer no horizonte, ficou maravilhada com aquele espetáculo, não sabia dizer quando fora a última vez que presenciara algo como aquilo.

Rin foi tirada de seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma voz angustiada vindo do aposento atrás de si. Abriu a porta de vidro e viu que Sesshoumaru debatia-se na cama e chamava insistentemente por alguém, ele estava preso em um pesadelo, pelo o que ela pôde notar.

- Sara! Não, não, Sara... por favor ...não! – quase gritava o youkai, tamanha era sua angústia.

Rin sentiu seu coração doer ao vê-lo sofrendo daquela maneira, se aproximou da cama, notou que ele estava encharcado de suor. O sonho parecia mesmo atormentar Sesshoumaru.

- Meu amo? – tentou chamá-lo sem ao certo saber o que fazer, mas o youkai não pareceu acordar e continuava a se debater e chamar por Sara.

- Meu amo acorde! – pediu ela com a voz um pouco elevada na esperança de que assim ele a ouvisse – Vamos, acorde! – tocou-o no braço – Acorde por favor! – disse já em tom choroso demonstrando toda a sua preocupação por ele.

O fato daquele pesadelo estar causando tanto sofrimento a Sesshoumaru fazia o peito de Rin comprimir-se em dor ocasionando-lhe certa falta de ar.

- Não! – Sesshoumaru gritou desesperado acordando de súbito e logo se sentando na cama. Sua respiração era ofegante e seu corpo estava molhado e alguns fios de seu cabelo grudavam em sua pele suada.

O jovem youkai não esteve com Sara no momento do acidente e nem mesmo o presenciou, no entanto sonhava com ele constantemente, o que lhe ocasionava muitas noites mal dormidas. "Via" o acidente em seus sonhos da forma como imaginava que tinha acontecido, imaginava a dor e o sofrimento que sua futura esposa havia passado...

- Meu amo? – Rin o chamou com a voz baixa, estava aflita por ele, precisava saber que ele estava bem.

Ao ouvir a voz preocupada da moça, o youkai voltou seus olhos em sua direção e foi surpreendido ao ver aquele mar de chocolate cintilando por estar úmido de lágrimas. Percebeu que ela estava preocupada com ele, mas por quê? Nem ao menos se conheciam, afinal, uma noite não é suficiente para se conhecer uma pessoa...Mas ele tinha que admitir que vê-la daquele jeito, com os olhos marejados d'água não lhe agradava em nada.

- Foi apenas um pesadelo...- Disse simplesmente, como se aquilo fosse algo completamente normal, enquanto fazia menção de levantar-se.

- Meu amo está bem? – indagou tocando-lhe o braço, mas percebendo o que fazia, logo soltou-o. Sesshoumaru apenas olhou-a indagativo.

- A Rin ficou preocupada, o amo parecia estar sofrendo muito... – comentou cabisbaixa.

Rin havia pronunciado aquelas palavras com tanta sinceridade que Sesshoumaru não poderia e nem conseguiria ignorá-la como era sua intenção.

- Estou bem Rin, como disse, foi apenas um pesadelo... – a garota apenas maneou-lhe positivamente com a cabeça e viu-o levantar-se da cama.

- Quem é Sara? – perguntou com a voz hesitante.

Sesshoumaru parou de súbito, sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo e olhou a moça de soslaio. Como poderia ela saber sobre Sara?

- Sumimasen meu amo, não quero ser intrometida, mas a chamava enquanto... – não conseguiu terminar seu argumento, o youkai lhe cortou.

- Isso...isso não é da sua conta. – viu-o ficar sério demais, mas sentia a tristeza que assolava o coração dele em cada palavra que ele acabara de pronunciar; então se manteve calada. Realmente quem quer que Sara fosse ou o que quer que tivesse acontecido, não era da conta dela...

Sesshoumaru seguiu para o banheiro para fazer sua higiene pessoal e Rin ficou sentada na beirada da cama do youkai esperando-o. Estava pensativa. A moça o viu sair do banheiro vestindo roupas que, segundo as informações que obtivera através de seu "upgrade", eram usadas para a prática de esportes.

- Rin, vou sair fazer meus exercícios e depois trarei algo para comermos. – disse enquanto seguia até a porta de seu quarto e notou que era seguido pela moça.

- Meu amo não deseja fazer seus pedidos? – disse Rin quase num sussurro enquanto caminhava atrás do youkai e de cabeça baixa. Não sabia por quê, mas ainda sentia-se mal por ter perguntado sobre Sara.

- Achei que tivesse dito que tenho 30 dias para fazê-los – respondeu enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor que dava acesso à sala e à copa. Rin manteve-se calada.

Diante do silêncio da garota, o youkai se vira para fitá-la, percebendo que ela estava cabisbaixa e parecia triste. Será que teria sido pela forma que a respondera anteriormente? (**N/A:** _Não! Será? Imagina!rs_ )

- Por que te incomoda o fato de eu ainda não querer fazer meus pedidos, Rin?

- N-não me incomoda meu amo – disse depressa enquanto balançava as mãos freneticamente ante seu corpo – Só acho estranho...

- Como assim?

- Acho que estou apenas confusa...- viu-a sorrir-lhe sem graça - ...nunca fiquei tanto tempo fora da minha garrafa antes. – vendo que Sesshoumaru ainda a encarava curioso, resolveu continuar:

– De um modo geral, o máximo de tempo que fiquei na presença de um amo foi 10 minutos. Como eu disse antes, os amos anteriores recebiam esta Rin com muita alegria e euforia e antes mesmo que pudesse me apresentar ou dizer qualquer coisa, já faziam seus pedidos. Na maioria das vezes só ouviam minha voz ao pronunciar as palavras: "Seu desejo é uma ordem"!, então imediatamente seus pedidos eram realizados e eu voltava para a garrafa e era enviada para algum outro lugar do planeta para esperar que outro amo achasse a minha garrafa. Nenhum deles jamais se deu ao trabalho de conversar comigo algo que não fosse a respeito de seus pedidos. Por isso, não entendo o que faço aqui ainda...

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a jovem se pôs a falar novamente.

- Sinto como se algo estivesse errado, ou melhor, que estou fazendo alguma coisa errada. A Rin sente como...- ficou pensativa por uns instantes como se escolhesse as palavras para melhor se expressar – A Rin só não quer mais incomodar este amo com sua presença.

Sesshoumaru estava calado, não sabia o que responder. A moça parecia realmente confusa , talvez até mais confusa do que ele ficara quando descobriu que ela era um gênio. Enquanto o jovem youkai parecia pensar em algo para dizer, uma idéia cruzou a mente da jovem.

- É isso! – disse como se tivesse encontrado a solução pra um problema – Vou voltar para a garrafa e ficar lá até que este amo tenha seus pedidos bem definidos, assim não o incomodarei e ele não ficará mais bravo com a Rin. – a moça disse estas palavras enquanto se virava e caminhava devolta para o quarto do youkai onde sua garrafa se encontrava, mas seus passos foram interrompidos quando Sesshoumaru segurou um de seus pulsos.

- Este Sesshoumaru não está bravo com a Rin e a companhia dela não o incomoda, na verdade, ele tem gostado da companhia dela. – viu-a virar o rosto para si fazendo com que o olhar de ambos se encontrasse.

- Rin, não fiz meus pedidos ainda porque não sei bem se o que quero é o certo a ser pedido. – viu-a olhá-lo curiosa – Se for o certo, apenas 1 dos 3 pedidos a que tenho direito me bastará, mas algo me diz que esse meu pedido não é algo que possa ser realizado...

- Nani? Por que não?

- Instinto. – ela pôde sentir novamente a tristeza na voz do youkai.

- Além do mais, estou muito curioso sobre você.

- Curioso? Sobre mim? – perguntou a moça completamente surpresa.

- Sim. Este Sesshoumaru quer muito aprender mais sobre gênios e quer muito conhecer esta Rin e saber qual é a história dela. – Rin sentiu-o acariciar-lhe a face enquanto dizia estas palavras, o que a deixou levemente corada.

Rin sustentou o olhar dele e devagar foi se aproximando do youkai até que a distância entre seus corpos fosse quase nula. Ele parecia ter se perdido no fundo daqueles olhos cor de chocolate e ela tentava transpassar aqueles olhos dourados para assim chegar até a sua alma. Ela podia _ler_ claramente a tristeza nos olhos de seu amo. Aquela tristeza era tão latente que quase podia ser tocada. Rin sentiu seu coração apertar no peito e sua alma doer dentro de seu ser, ao perceber o sofrimento que seu amo carregava dentro de si.

- Meu amo...tão triste... – dizia de forma sussurrada.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Nani?

- Meu nome...Sesshoumaru. – sussurrou ele ainda perdido naquele mar achocolatado.

Ela sorriu-lhe timidamente ante as palavras dele, aquilo significava que ele lhe dava permissão para não mais chamá-lo de amo, mas sim por seu nome.

Levada pela tristeza que gritava nos olhos do youkai, tocou-lhe o peito do lado em que seu coração batia e sustentou o olhar do homem, prendendo-o nos seus por uns instantes.

- Sinto que seu coração está quebrado ...e que ...há bastante tempo está assim...

"_Você...poderia...consertá-lo?"_- pensou o jovem youkai ainda mergulhado naquele transe, mas em questão de minutos foi "acordado" pelo barulho irritante de seu telefone.

- Moshi moshi.

- Sesshoumaru-sama é Miuki.

- Diga Miuki-sama.

- Estou ligando para avisar que me atrasarei hoje, houve um acidente envolvendo o metrô, por isso não conseguirei chegar no horário.

- Tudo bem Miuki-sama, deixarei avisado na portaria que se atrasará.

- Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama e perdoe-me pelo atraso. Ja ne. – o youkai não respondeu, apenas desligou o aparelho e o colocou no lugar.

Percebeu que havia se esquecido que Miuki – uma senhora que trabalhava limpando sua casa 2 vezes por semana – viria naquele dia. Voltou seu olhar à jovem e a viu curiosa sobre a conversa que tivera, então percebeu que não havia avisado Miuki que tinham _visitas_ e não pediria para Rin passar o dia todo na garrafa, isso seria inconcebível.

- Droga, esqueci de avisá-la sobre você. – disse já pegando o telefone para ligar pro celular da mulher, mas seu movimento foi interrompido pela delicada mão de Rin sobre a sua, olhou-a confuso.

- Não se preocupe com isso, somente _Sesshoumaru-sama_ pode ver-me. – disse-lhe com um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

Então como um flashback o youkai lembrou-se de ouvi-la dizer algo do gênero na noite anterior quando estava na casa de seus pais. O youkai notou mais um detalhe no que ela dissera, ela não o tinha chamado de amo – sorriu discretamente – não sabia por que, mas havia gostado e muito de ouvi-la dizer o seu nome.

O jovem advogado andou até a porta de entrada de seu apartamento. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas antes de sair de seu apartamento virou-se novamente para a moça que estava parada atrás de si.

- Gostei muito de nossa conversa e pretendo continuá-la em breve. – viu-a assentir-lhe em confirmação – E acredito que Miuki-sama não chegará antes de mim, então não se preocupe. – e viu-o sair fechando a porta à sua frente.


	6. Explorando

_As personagens de Inuyasha NÃO me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos resguardados._

_Esta fict não visa qualquer tipo de vantagem lucrativa, é apenas uma estória objetivando entretenimento, nada mais._

_

* * *

_

"_Meu destino eu mesmo faço, vou seguindo a cada passo... Se tem pedras no caminho, eu aprendo a contornar!_"

( Rodolpho Padovani )

**RIN É UM GÊNIO!**

**Cap. VI – Explorando...**

Depois que Sesshoumaru saiu pra praticar seus exercícios, Rin, vendo-se sozinha naquele ambiente, resolveu "explorar" o local. Observou a decoração do aposento onde estava e que parecia ser a sala de jantar, depois voltou sua atenção para a sala de estar onde havia um conjunto de sofás em couro branco que lhe pareciam muito confortáveis, no chão um enorme tapete felpudo na mesma cor alva e sobre o tapete jazia uma mesinha de centro onde havia um baleiro e 3 livros empilhados. Olhou para o lado oposto aos sofás e viu uma estante em madeira negra/tabaco com uma estranha aparelhagem – _isso deve ser o que chamam de TV_ – pensou ao analisar o objeto de tela plana, abaixo dele havia um aparelho de DVD, em outro nicho da estante havia um micro-system e espalhados pelos vários outros compartimentos do móvel haviam DVDs de filmes e shows que agradavam ao youkai e algumas revistas jurídicas jaziam ali por cima também. Na parede lateral do cômodo havia uma porta de vidro deslizante que era _escondida _por finas cortinas que protegiam o ambiente dos raios do sol.

Rin caminhou pelo fofo tapete apreciando sua maciez, sentou-se no sofá comprovando o quanto era confortável. Depois de um tempo levantou-se e foi até a porta de vidro e deslizou-a para abri-la, notou que aquela sacada era maior que a do quarto de seu amo, ali possuía um par de cadeiras que também lhe pareciam confortáveis e uma mesa redonda no centro. Permaneceu ali alguns minutos e depois voltou-se para o interior do imóvel, queria explorá-lo mais um pouco.

A garota percebeu que da sala de jantar havia uma passagem para outro cômodo e ao passar por aquele vão notou tratar-se ali da cozinha. Havia muitas coisas interessantes naquele lugar. Os armários eram de cor negra e os eletrodomésticos eram em inox. Rin despendeu certa atenção à geladeira, abriu-a e sentiu-se arrepiar com o ar gelado que saía dali, notou que estava praticamente vazia, franziu o cenho em preocupação – _será que Sesshoumaru-sama não se alimenta? _– pensou, mas logo balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados notando que com certeza, por morar sozinho, devia acabar fazendo suas refeições fora de casa ou se utilizava de algum serviço de entrega, algo que, segundo as informações que tinha, era muito comum neste tempo/Era. Abriu os armários notando que algumas portas guardavam louças e outras armazenavam alimentos enlatados, ensacados ou empacotados.

Saiu da cozinha e rumou até o corredor que dava acesso ao dormitório, notou ao abrir uma porta, que havia um banheiro ali e que este parecia ser pouco utilizado. Entrou observando como era decorado e ao depara-se com um espelho grande na parede logo acima da pia ficou a encarar sua própria imagem refletida. Não sabia há quanto tempo não olhava para si mesma. Levou a mão direita até o rosto e percorreu seus traços, percebeu como ficava diferente sem o lenço cobrindo-lhe parte do rosto. Notou que sua fisionomia pouco havia mudado desde _aquele dia..._então imagens assaltaram-lhe a mente e sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas.

- Maldito seja! – sussurrou com certa raiva na voz enquanto fechava os olhos com força e balançava a cabeça para os lados como se quisesse se esquecer de algo, então resolveu sair dali.

Viu que quase de frente para o banheiro onde estava, havia outra porta e no fim do corredor estava o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Realmente aquele apartamento não era muito grande, mas por que haveria necessidade de ser, já que possuía apenas um morador? Voltou seu olhar à porta à sua frente, caminhou até ela e a abriu, viu uma estante grande com muitos livros e uma mesa com uma poltrona ao centro, parecia um lugar para estudo, uma biblioteca talvez. Saiu dali fechando a porta atrás de si. Ouviu o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e foi em direção à sala, era Sesshoumaru que chegava.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ao sair de seu apartamento rumou até o elevador, entrou e pressionou o botão que indicava "térreo". Quando as portas metálicas se abriram novamente já estava no saguão do prédio onde morava, passou pelo porteiro que lhe cumprimentou e seguiu por uns três quarteirões até avistar o parque onde costumava se exercitar. Enquanto fazia seu alongamento, sua mente se mantinha fixa em Rin e no que ela lhe dissera naquela manhã. Não conseguia admitir o fato de estar "presa" àquela garrafa por tanto tempo – _848 anos, não foi o que ela disse? _- pensou. Mais inconcebível lhe era o fato dela ter permanecido adormecida por mais de 200 anos. Mais de 200 anos sem qualquer contato com o mundo exterior e diga-se de passagem, aquela garrafa não lhe parecia em nada confortável.

O youkai durante todo o tempo em que ficou se exercitando no parque, manteve suas reflexões sobre Rin, não conseguia entender como, mas de alguma maneira, ele se sentia _ligado_ à ela. Se pudesse deixaria de ir trabalhar naquele dia só para ficar em sua casa com Rin, quem sabe, poderiam conversar e se conhecerem mais um pouco. Tinha que admitir que estava deveras intrigado com a jovem e queria muito _conhecê-la_.

De repente notou o que fizera, a havia deixado sozinha em casa! O que será que estaria ela fazendo? Estaria ela se sentindo assustada? Ou pior, estaria ela se sentindo sozinha no sentido mais literal da palavra? E mais, por que estava ele tão preocupado com ela? – Em meio a seus pensamentos o youkai acabara seus exercícios e rumava a uma panificadora que havia ali perto, precisava comprar algo para que ele e Rin pudessem comer agora pela manhã. (**N/A: **_gente, sei q no Japão o café da manhã deles é diferente, mas resolvi colocar na fict o estilo brasileiro mesmo que é o que eu conheço!rs_).

Na panificadora o jovem advogado comprou alguns pães franceses e alguns pães doces, comprou presunto e muzzarela e algumas bolachinhas feitas pelo padeiro daquele lugar e em seguida rumou de volta ao seu apartamento.

Passou pelo saguão tomando o elevador, abriu a porta de sua casa e lá estava ela lhe sorrindo. Tinha que admitir que o fato de vê-la ali o recebendo de forma tão carinhosa encheu-lhe o coração com um sentimento que não sabia descrever qual era, e aquele sorriso, como o encantava...

- Estou feliz que Sesshoumaru-sama esteja de volta. – disse com um lindo sorriso, o que foi correspondido pelo youkai. – _Kami-sama como fica mais lindo sorrindo!_ – pensou ela.

- Eu trouxe algumas coisas para o café-da-manhã. – disse enquanto se encaminhava para a cozinha e era seguido por Rin.

- Sesshoumaru-sama precisa lembrar de fazer compras...- calou-se ao receber um olhar curioso do youkai que depositava os pacotes na mesa.

- Su-sumimasen Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin-chan não quis ser xereta, só estava curiosa com tanta coisa diferente... – falava rápido e fazia-lhe uma reverência para se desculpar, mas foi interrompida pelo jovem.

- _Rin-chan?_ – questionou ele mentalmente a forma que a moça dirigia a si mesma, ela nunca havia feito isso antes, de chamar-se desta forma, mas achou até bonitinho, combinava com ela – pensou.

- Tudo bem Rin, não estou bravo. – disse-lhe com um sedutor sorriso de lado o que causou uma súbita falta de ar na morena.

- N-não está?

- Não. E você pode fazer o que quiser em minha casa, só não pode destruir o lugar, está claro? – disse divertido.

- Hai! Rin-chan promete não destruir nada! – respondeu feliz.

- Bom, preciso de um banho, estou suado...- disse enquanto se encaminhava para fora da cozinha - Poderia me esperar para comermos?

- Hai!

- Muito bem, não vou me demorar.

Depois de alguns minutos Sesshoumaru retornava à cozinha, agora devidamente limpo e perfumado, trajava uma calça social cinza escuro e uma camisa branca, havia deixado o paletó e a gravata pendurados em uma cadeira da sala de jantar. Rin observava o youkai enquanto este arrumava a pequena mesa que tinha na cozinha, viu-o pegar uma toalha em uma das gavetas e colocá-la sobre a mesa, depois pegou uma chaleira e colocou água levando-a ao fogo para fazer um chá. Sobre a mesa colocou um par de xícaras e o açucareiro, depois abriu as sacolas que trouxera da panificadora e começou a tirar dali os alimentos que havia comprado. Em questão de minutos o chá estava pronto e era servido aos dois por Sesshoumaru.

- Venha, sente-se Rin. Deve estar com fome. – disse enquanto terminava de encher a xícara da moça.

Rin se sentou de frente para o youkai e ficou maravilhada com aquela "fartura". Viu o homem cortar um pedaço de pão e passar algo cremoso no meio, segundo a inscrição no pote aquilo era manteiga. Ela olhou para tudo o que havia sobre a mesa e se sentiu um pouco "perdida", na verdade, estava um pouco incomodada por estar sentada junto de seu amo, isso não era certo já que ela era apenas uma serva.

Vendo a moça quieta e cabisbaixa, Sesshoumaru resolveu manifestar-se.

- Algum problema Rin?

- N-não, nenhum problema Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Então por que não come? Não há nada de seu agrado sobre a mesa?

- N-não...tudo que está sobre a mesa agrada muito a Rin-chan, só que...ela não deveria alimentar-se no mesmo ambiente e junto de Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin-chan é apenas uma serva...

- Rin, preste bem atenção. Você não é minha serva e mesmo que fosse, **eu** pedi que se sentasse comigo e se alimentasse. Então não há problema.

A moça apenas maneou-lhe a cabeça positivamente em resposta.

- Agora coma, sei que está com fome.

O youkai não precisou dizer uma 3ª vez, Rin o obedecera. Tentando imitá-lo – já que tudo era meio novo para ela – pegou um pedaço de pão e passou manteiga levando-o à boca em seguida; se surpreendeu pelo sabor agradável e o chá não ficava atrás, estava delicioso.

Depois de alguns minutos ambos estavam satisfeitos. Sesshoumaru fizera uma lista de compras e escreveu um bilhete para que Miuki fosse ao supermercado naquele dia. Em seguida o youkai vestiu seu paletó e colocou a gravata em um dos bolsos, a colocaria no escritório já que era péssimo em fazer o nó daquela _coisa_ como costumava dizer.

- Rin, vou sair agora, preciso ir trabalhar. Em breve Miuki-sama estará aqui.

- Sesshoumaru-sama demorará a voltar?

- Sim...estarei de volta apenas no final da tarde. – diante da resposta do youkai a bela morena abaixa a cabeça em sinal de tristeza e decepção e o jovem advogado notou essa atitude da moça.

- Não se preocupe, Miuki-sama é uma boa pessoa. Deixei um bilhete pedindo que ela faça compras como me sugeriu. – viu Rin enrubescer de vergonha diante de seu comentário.

– Ah! já que ela não poderá lhe ver, apenas lhe peço que se comporte.

- Hai. Rin-chan vai se comportar.

- Se quiser, pode sair e dar uma volta, só tenha cuidado para não se perder na vizinhança. – disse ao vê-la ainda triste por ter que ficar sozinha em casa.

- Não se preocupe, não posso ficar muito longe de minha garrafa o que me impossibilita de andar longas distâncias sem tê-la perto de mim. – o youkai se mostrou confuso com o comentário da garota e ao perceber isso, ela se explicou.

- A energia vital dos gênios vêm de suas lâmpadas ou garrafas, logo não podemos nos manter fora dela quando esta está fechada, porque o fluxo de energia é cortado fazendo com que fiquemos fracos, isso também acontece quando nos afastamos demasiadamente dela - da garrafa.

- Hum...então por que não leva a garrafa contigo?

- Somos proibidos de tocá-las, mesmo que tentemos, a garrafa nos repele, somente o amo pode tocá-la e carregá-la consigo.

- Devo dizer que isto é estranho. Neste caso acho que seja interessante deixar avisado para que Miuki-sama não feche sua garrafa enquanto organiza meu quarto... – disse pensativo e já pegando uma caneta e colocando uma observação no bilhete que havia escrito para a senhora.

- Qual a distância aproximada que pode ficar longe de sua garrafa? – perguntou retomando o assunto.

- Mais ou menos uns 200m. É o que diz o MCG... – disse Rin um pouco pensativa.

- MCG?

- Ah! É o Manual de Conduta dos Gênios...

_Manual de Conduta dos Gênios? Definitivamente tenho muitas perguntas para fazer à ela... _- pensou o youkai.

- Hum...de qualquer forma, 200m não é muita coisa, dá a distância de duas quadras apenas...Mas se mesmo assim quiser sair, fique à vontade. – Sesshoumaru neste momento viu os olhos da garota brilhar e um lindo sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

- Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama. – respondeu ela fazendo-lhe uma reverência, mas sua real vontade era pular-lhe ao pescoço e abraçá-lo apertado.

- Se quiser também pode mexer na TV e nos DVDs, talvez encontre algo que goste de assistir.

- Hai! – respondeu cheia de empolgação o que satisfez Sesshoumaru.

- Bom, tenho que ir agora. Não posso me atrasar. Ja ne.

- Tenha um ótimo dia Sesshumaru-sama! Ja ne. – e viu a porta se fechar à sua frente.

Depois que Sesshoumaru saiu para ir trabalhar, Rin resolveu "testar" a tal TV. Apertou o botão escrito _on_ para ligar, ficou maravilhada com a imagem estampada na TV, eram tantas cores. Viu o controle do aparelho a seu lado, pegou e ficou examinando-o, depois sentou-se no sofá para ficar mais confortável e começou a apertar o botão de passar os canais. A cada nova imagem proporcionada pela mudança de canal Rin ficava mais maravilhada, podia ver tantas coisas diferentes...

Se deteve então num canal que exibia o que as pessoas chamam de seriados, pela linguagem usada pôde notar que era uma produção norte-americana e intitulava-se Friends. Depois de um tempinho conseguiu acompanhar e a entender as piadas e brincadeiras apresentadas no programa. Tinha que admitir que nunca rira tanto na sua vida. De repente ouviu um girar de chaves na fechadura da porta e esta se abrir. Viu uma jovem senhora entrar e fechar a porta, ela aparentava ter por volta de seus 40 ou 45 anos de idade. _Esta deve ser Miuki-sama_ – pensou Rin.

Miuki logo que entrou no apartamento, deixou sua bolsa sobre a mesa da copa, depois virou-se para ver de onde vinha o barulho que estava ouvindo. A TV estava ligada.

- Que estranho...parece que Sesshoumaru-sama esqueceu de desligar a TV antes de sair. – caminhou até o aparelho e o desligou.

- Ei! – disse Rin em protesto, mas não foi ouvida pela senhora já que esta não podia lhe ver. Lembrou-se então que a pessoa que não a via também não podia escutá-la. _Malditas regras_ – pensou.

Miuki voltou até sua bolsa para pegar seu celular e deixá-lo em cima da mesa, já que em seguida iria guardar sua bolsa e se trocar no aposento que lhe era próprio para isso. A jovem senhora costumava deixar seu celular perto de suas "vistas" para poder ouvi-lo tocar enquanto fazia seu serviço de limpeza na casa. Quando pegava o objeto em sua bolsa, viu um bilhete com seu nome sobre a mesa.

_Miuki-sama_

_Preciso que vá ao supermercado e abasteça a geladeira, terei visita neste fim de semana. Segue abaixo a lista de compras. Caso esteja faltando algo que julgue necessário, fique vontade para comprar._

_[...]_

_PS: há uma garrafa de vidro violeta sobre o criado em meu quarto, não a feche sob qualquer circunstância._

_Grato._

_Taisho Sesshoumaru._

_PS: o dinheiro está no envelope.  
_

- Sesshoumaru-sama recebendo visitas? Isso é muito estranho...ele não gosta de visitas...- comentava a senhora de forma pensativa – E qual que é a dessa garrafa? Por que não posso fechá-la? Será que Sesshoumaru-sama está bem? – indagou ela preocupada, afinal, nada do que estava escrito naquele bilhete parecia lha fazer sentido.

Miuki conhecia Sesshoumaru já há bastante tempo, desde que o jovem estava ainda na faculdade, então o conhecia bem e sabia como ele era fechado e que quase não possuía amigos, por isso estranhou o fato dele escrever que teria visitas, e pelo o que havia entendido ficaria hospedada em sua casa. E como não poderia deixar de ser, a senhora não entendeu o por quê que a tal garrafa tinha que ficar aberta. Mas se aquelas eram ordens de Sesshoumaru-sama, ela iria cumprir!

Miuki então resolveu fazer as compras antes de começar sua rotina de limpeza naquele apartamento. Pegou sua bolsa e se dirigiu até a porta, a abriu e saiu, fechando e trancando-a em seguida.

Rin ao perceber que estava sozinha novamente, ligou a TV para continuar a ver o programa que tanto tinha gostado. Depois de um tempo, o episódio daquela série acabou e Rin manteve-se diante da TV passando os canais e parando naqueles que lhe chamava a atenção. Depois de mais ou menos uma hora e meia, ouviu e viu a porta do apartamento abrir-se novamente, era Miuki que havia voltado das compras e estava acompanhada de mais uma pessoa.

- Pode colocar estes pacotes na cozinha, por favor. – disse a senhora ao rapaz da entrega.

- Pronto senhora.

- Muito obrigada meu jovem. – em seguida a porta foi fechada e antes que Miuki rumasse para a cozinha para guardar as compras, ela parou de súbito ao ouvir o barulho da TV ligada novamente. Girou em seus calcanhares e encarou o aparelho na estante.

- Não pode ser! Eu desliguei isso antes de sair! Eu lembro que desliguei! Ou será que imaginei ter desligado? – pensava em voz alta.

Foi novamente até o objeto e antes de desligá-lo o encarou por alguns segundos. _Será que essa TV tá com algum defeito? -_ pensou a mulher e logo apertou o botão de _off_.


	7. Assombração

_As personagens de Inuyasha NÃO me pertencem e possuem todos os seus direitos resguardados._  
_Esta fict não visa qualquer tipo de vantagem lucrativa, é apenas uma estória objetivando entretenimento, nada mais._

_

* * *

_

**OBSERVAÇÕES VÁLIDAS PARA ESSE CAPÍTULO:**

_Ichijū-sansai_ = é considerada a refeição mais comum/tradicional no Japão e é composta por: sopa, arroz e três acompanhamentos, cada um empregando uma técnica de culinária diferente. Estes acompanhamentos normalmente são peixe cru (sashimi), um prato frito e um prato fermentado ou cozido no vapor — ainda que pratos fritos, empanados ou agri-doces podem substituir os pratos cozidos. O Ichijū-sansai normalmente se encerra com conservas como o umeboshi e chá verde.

_Sashimi_ = são alimentos crus (carne ou peixe), finamente cortados e servidos com um molho no qual os alimentos serão mergulhados antes de consumidos.

_Karaage_ = Fritos de carne ao estilo japonês, geralmente carne de galinha condimentada com molho de soja. É apreciada e consumida pelos japoneses durante todo o ano. Consiste em pequenos pedaços de carne previamente marinados em molho de soja, alho e gengibre e posteriormente fritos em bastante óleo e acompanhados por um gomo de limão ou maionese.

_Teriyaki _= carne, peixe frango ou vegetais abrilhantados com molho de soja doce grelhado, panado

* * *

_"Falamos do destino como se fosse algo exterior a nós; esquecemos contudo que criamos nosso destino dia após dia." _

(Henry Miller)

**RIN É UM GÊNIO!**

**Cap. VII – Assombração...**

Depois que saiu de casa, o jovem youkai pegou seu carro na garagem de seu condomínio e o guiou até seu escritório no centro de Tókyo. Lá organizou alguns documentos e seguiu para o fórum onde teria uma audiência naquela manhã. Isto feito, voltaria para seu escritório, teria dois novos clientes para atender ainda antes do horário de seu almoço.

Quando se "livrou" de seu último cliente, pegou seu carro e seguiu até ao restaurante onde costumava fazer sua refeição diariamente. Enquanto esperava seu pedido ser servido, pegou de dentro do bolso interno de seu paletó um pequeno bloco de notas e uma caneta e começou a listar as várias indagações que surgia em sua mente acerca da bela jovem que se encontrava em seu apartamento, a tal gênio.

* * *

NO APARTAMENTO DE SESSHOUMARU:

Miuki acabara de chegar com as compras e vira mais uma vez a TV ligada.

_**Flashback**_

_[...]antes que Miuki rumasse para a cozinha para guardar as compras, ela parou de súbito ao ouvir o barulho da TV ligada novamente. Girou em seus calcanhares e encarou o aparelho na estante._

_- Não pode ser! Eu desliguei isso antes de sair! Eu lembro que desliguei! Ou será que imaginei ter desligado? – pensava em voz alta._

_Foi novamente até o objeto e antes de desligá-lo o encarou por alguns segundos. __Será que essa _TV_ tá com algum defeito? -__ pensou a mulher e logo apertou o botão de _off_._

Em seguida a jovem senhora se dirigiu à cozinha afim de guardar as compras, deixando uma Rin furiosa na sala por ter desligado mais uma vez o programa que ela estava assistindo. Rin seguiu Miuki de perto até a cozinha, estava curiosa para saber quais guloseimas a senhora havia comprado.

Enquanto Miuki guardava as compras, Rin memorizava os lugares onde tudo se encontrava na cozinha: pratos, talheres, copos, panelas, as comidas...Muitas das coisas compradas pela jovem senhora agradava Rin, principalmente as frutas.

Miuki terminava de ajeitar algumas das frutas numa bela fruteira que ficava em cima da pequena mesa que havia na cozinha quando notou a falta de 1 pêssego, o qual ela acabara de colocar ali, no topo de todas as frutas. Olhou para os lados confusa, tentava entender o que tinha acontecido.

- Devo estar ficando velha mesmo, ando ficando cada vez mais esquecida. Primeiro foi a TV ligada e agora esse pêssego que _pensei_ ter colocado aqui... – resmungou para si mesma.

Terminado de guardar as compras, Miuki se trocou e começou a efetuar a limpeza do apartamento. Quando estava limpando a suíte de Sesshoumaru, encontrou a tal garrafa que ele mencionara no bilhete. A pegou e ficou a examiná-la. Realmente era uma peça exótica e bonita. Por se encontrar aberta, tentou olhar dentro do objeto e depois virou-a, notando assim, que a mesma se encontrava vazia. Então lembrou-se do pedido de Sesshoumaru para não fechá-la e achou isso estranho, mas conhecendo o youkai como ela conhecia, achou por bem não contrariá-lo.

Enquanto terminava de limpar o quarto de Sesshoumaru, ouviu o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e fechando. Correu até a sala para ver se era o youkai quem chegara, uma vez que a porta estava trancada e somente ele possuía uma outra cópia da chave. No entanto, não havia ninguém ali, apenas o chaveiro em formato de coração de sua chave balançava pendurado na porta. Então foi até a porta e a abriu, olhou o corredor para ver se encontrava alguém, e nada novamente, então decidiu entrar.

Quando voltou para o interior do apartamento, fechou a porta e mais uma vez a trancou para garantir que estava sozinha e também para lhe dar certo sentimento de segurança.

Enquanto chaveava a porta, sentiu uma rajada de vento bater a seu encontro, virou a cabeça para a sala e olhou para o ponto onde se encontrava a porta corrediça que dava acesso à sacada quando viu a mesma se abrir e fechar sozinha. Arregalou os olhos e sentiu todo o seu corpo se arrepiar.

Antes desse fato, ela havia escutado outros barulhos pela casa enquanto limpava o banheiro social e o escritório de Sesshoumaru, e achara que eram coisas de sua cabeça, apenas sua imaginação lhe pregando peças, mas aquilo que acabara de ver já lhe era demais! Tinha que falar com Sesshoumaru. Correu até o aparelho telefônico e discou para o youkai.

- Moshi moshi.

- Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Diga Miuki-sama, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não...quero dizer, sim, sim! – a mulher parecia confusa e sua voz trêmula, fato este que preocupou o youkai. No entanto, algo lhe dizia que isso tinha a ver com Rin.

- Miuki-sama fale devagar, não estou entendendo. Aconteceu algo ou não?

- Bem...Sesshoumaru-sama, acredito que seu apartamento esteja assombrado! – disse a jovem senhora sussurrando a última palavra.

_Meu Kami, o que será que a Rin aprontou?_ – pensou o youkai diante das palavras da mulher. Já estava começando a ficar realmente preocupado com Miuki.

- Assombrada? O que quer dizer Miuki-sama?

- Bem...durante toda a manhã _ouvi e vi coisas_ enquanto fazia meu serviço...

- Como assim, ouviu e viu coisas?

- Ouvi a TV ligar sozinha, vi uma fruta sumir praticamente diante de meus olhos, ouvi a porta aqui da sala se abrir e fechar, mas o que presenciei agora...- a voz da mulher sumiu ao final da frase, como se sua garganta estivesse seca e lhe dificultasse a fala.

- E o que presenciou Miuki-sama? – o youkai já se encontrava aflito do outro lado da linha, mas não podia deixar que a jovem senhora percebesse, tinha que demonstrar muita calma para a mulher.

- Acabei de ver a porta da sacada da sala se abrir e fechar sozinha! – disse já de forma alterada.

- Miuki-sama respire fundo.

A mulher o obedeceu, inspirando profundamente e soltando o ar pela boca em seguida. Fez isso algumas vezes até que se sentiu mais calma.

- Agora escute este Sesshoumaru. Fantasmas não existem... – enfatizou a palavra "não".

-Mas...- a mulher tentou argumentar mas o youkai não lhe deu chance.

-...e acredito que deve haver uma explicação lógica para o que viu. Sei que gosta de chegar em casa e abrir as janelas para arejar o ambiente enquanto limpa os cômodos, provavelmente deve ter destrancado a porta e deve ter se esquecido disso e o vento deve tê-la aberto e fechado...

- Não sei não Sesshoumaru-sama, duvido que o vento seria capaz de fazer isso...

- Pode acreditar neste Sesshoumaru, outro dia precisei lubrificar as corrediças e vi com meus próprios olhos quando a força do vento a abriu. – Sesshoumaru sabia que precisava dizer algo para acalmar Miuki e fazê-la tirar essa idéia de fantasmas da cabeça, por isso criou essa "desculpa" para explicar à mulher o que ela vira na sala.

- Sério?

- Hai.

- Está certo então...- respondeu ainda um pouco hesitante.

- Mas se Miuki-sama estiver com medo de permanecer aí, aconselho que volte para casa e descanse um pouco...

- Não Sesshoumaru-sama, estou bem. Foi só uma bobagem de minha parte ter te ligado. O vento deve ter aberto a porta e fechado e minha mente acabou por imaginar "coisas".

- Tem certeza que está bem Miuki-sama?

- Hai.

- Muito bem. Mas me ligue se precisar de mais alguma coisa, sim?

- Gomenasai por tê-lo incomodado Sesshoumaru-sama, isso não irá se repetir.

- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso Miuki-sama.

- Então, ja ne Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Ja ne.

* * *

_Coitada da Miuki-sama..._- pensou Sesshoumaru enquanto refletia o que a mulher lhe dissera. Mas ele havia pedido para que Rin se comportasse, não é mesmo? Então por quê ela estava assustando Miuki? Foi então que repassou em sua mente o que havia dito à Rin antes de sair de casa:

"_- Se quiser, pode sair e dar uma volta, só tenha cuidado para não se perder na vizinhança._

_- Se quiser também pode mexer na TV e nos DVDs, talvez encontre algo que goste de assistir."_

Ela realmente não tinha assustado Miuki de propósito, estava apenas tentando se sentir à vontade e ocupada naquele ambiente totalmente novo para ela. Definitivamente teriam que conversar para que numa próxima vez não assustasse Miuki.

* * *

Sentada numa das cadeiras na sacada do apartamento estava Rin frustrada. Não "podia" fazer nada! Se ligava a TV ou o rádio, Miuki vinha a desligava. Chegou a pensar em sair e dar uma volta como Sesshoumaru havia sugerido antes de partir, até abriu a porta do apartamento para deixar o local e explorar o mundo exterior, mas ficou com receio de se perder ou de causar algum problema lá fora, então, se mantendo no interior do imóvel, fechou a porta novamente. Foi quando decidiu ir para a sacada – local onde se encontrava agora – ali dificilmente atrapalharia Miuki com seu serviço. Ficaria ali até Miuki ir embora, só então voltaria para dentro. E uma vez do lado de dentro iria direto preparar algo para comer e ficaria assistindo TV enquanto esperaria Sesshoumaru retornar de seu trabalho.

* * *

Depois de finalizar a ligação com Sesshoumaru, Miuki decidiu voltar a seus afazeres, não iria embora deixando o serviço feito pela metade só porque se assustara com o vento. Depois de um curto tempo efetuando suas tarefas notou que a casa parecia na santa paz de tão silenciosa que estava.

- É Miuki, não passou do vento te pregando uma peça. Velha maluca...- resmungava consigo mesma.

Por volta de quase 15:00hrs tudo estava limpo, já que o apartamento de Sesshoumaru era pequeno e para não desperdiçar tempo, Miuki preferiu comer apenas um lanche a ter que cozinhar uma refeição para si mesma. No momento Miuki se banhava para depois seguir seu caminho para casa.

Rin espiou pela porta corrediça para ver se encontrava Miuki, como não a viu, resolveu entrar e ficar na sala sentada no sofá já que, ao entrar na sala, notou que o celular da jovem senhora ainda se encontrava sobre a mesa da copa; logo, ela ainda não poderia ligar a TV para poder se entreter com algum programa e nem preparar para si algo que pudesse saciar sua fome.

Cerca de uns 10 minutos depois, Miuki surge na sala devidamente pronta para ir embora. Pegou o celular que estava sobre a mesa e o guardou na bolsa, deu uma olhada geral para averiguar que tudo estava em seu respectivo lugar e depois abriu a porta e foi embora.

Uma vez que a jovem senhora havia ido embora e trancado a porta, Rin correu até a cozinha para ver o que podia fazer para saciar sua fome. Encontrou dentro de um dos armários um pacote de ramen (macarrão tipo instantâneo), leu seu modo de preparo e ficou aliviada ao notar que seu preparo era rápido e prático.

Depois de ter feito sua refeição, lavou a louça que sujou, secou e guardou tudo no devido lugar. Decidiu então banhar-se e depois voltar para a sala. Ao voltar para a sala, ligou a TV na tomada novamente e apertou o botão _on_ e sentou-se no sofá. Ficaria ali até Sesshoumaru retornar.

Era quase 19:00hrs quando o telefone do apartamento tocou. Rin decidiu não atendê-lo, afinal, poderia ser qualquer conhecido de Sesshoumaru e ninguém sabia da existência dela ali. Caso atendesse poderia causar problemas para o youkai. De repente a chamada caiu na secretária eletrônica:

- "_Aqui é Sesshoumaru Taisho. Não posso atender no momento, então deixe seu recado após o sinal._"

BiiiiP!

- Rin, atenda o telefone, é Sesshoumaru. Sei que está aí...

Rin levantou do sofá num pulo e foi até o aparelho para atender a ligação.

- Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Oi Rin, sou eu. Estou ligando para avisar que dentro de pouco tempo estarei saindo daqui do escritório para voltar para casa.

- Hai.

- Quero saber o que quer para o jantar.

- Nani? – perguntou Rin confusa.

- Quando sair daqui do escritório pretendo passa comprar nosso jantar em algum restaurante, então o que deseja? – explicou calmamente.

- Bom...se não for problema para Sesshoumaru-sama, a Rin-chan gostaria de preparar uma refeição gostosa pra ele. Miuki-sama fez compras e tem coisas gostosas em casa. – disse um pouco hesitante.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o que responder, fora pego de surpresa por um sentimento que não sabia identificar. Saber que Rin gostaria de cozinhar para ele não deveria lhe significar tanto como parecia naquele momento. Por alguma razão que Sesshoumaru desconhecia, esse ato de Rin aqueceu seu coração.

- Sesshoumaru-sama? Está aí?

- Sim..sim. Estou aqui Rin.

- Então? Rin-chan pode cozinhar para Sesshoumaru-sama?

- Tem...tem certeza que quer fazer isso Rin?

- Hai! – disse entusiasmada.

- Está bem então. Dentro de aproximadamente 1 hora estarei chegando por aí.

- Okay.

- Então...ja ne.

-Ja ne.

Desfeita a ligação, Rin rumou para a cozinha para começar a preparar a refeição para seu amo. Estava feliz por poder voltar a cozinhar, isso era algo que ela sempre gostara de fazer e sua família costumava elogiar muito seus dotes culinários.

Rin decidiu por preparar um tradicional _ichijū-sansai_. Faria então uma sopa, arroz e três tipos de acompanhamentos, sendo estes: _sashimi_, _karaage_ e _teriyaki_. Esperava muito agradar Sesshoumaru.

O jovem advogado chegou ao seu apartamento 30 minutos adiantado, estava curioso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado com o pensamento de ter Rin na cozinha. Ela poderia se machucar ou acabar colocando fogo na casa por não estar habituada à toda tecnologia dos tempos atuais. Mas ficou aliviado ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento e ser assaltado por um delicioso aroma. O que quer que Rin estivesse preparando para o jantar, só pelo cheiro já estava ficando com água na boca.

Fechou a porta, deixou sua valise no chão encostada ao aparador que tinha ao lado da porta e seguiu para a cozinha enquanto afrouxava sua gravata.

- Rin! Cheguei! – avisou enquanto se encaminhava até a cozinha.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Não acredito que atrasei o jantar! – disse já aflita.

- Não Rin, o jantar não está atrasado, eu que cheguei em casa meia hora adiantado. – explicou calmamente.

- Oh...bem, aqui ainda demora um pouco a ficar pronto...se Sesshoumaru-sama quiser ir se banhar...será o tempo suficiente para o jantar ser servido. – disse um pouco envergonhada ao notá-lo lhe olhando admirado.

- Acho que acatarei sua sugestão e vou me banhar, hoje foi realmente um dia cansativo... – disse enquanto se dirigia para fora da cozinha.

Quando Sesshoumaru fez menção de seguir para seu quarto, a campainha de seu apartamento tocou.

* * *

_Bom pessoal, desculpem meu sumiço. Devido aos meus estudos intensos para o prova da OAB (onde passei a 1ª fase mas reprovei na 2ª T-T) acabei tendo um bloqueio criativo e não conseguia desenvolver a fict._

_Essa semana tive um inspiração súbita e comecei a escrever novamente._

_Sei q esse cap é meio "parado", mas ele é necessário para o desenvolver da estória._

_Agradeço à todos que me deixaram reviews: **MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADA MESMO!**_

_Bjus e até a próxima atualização (que não sei qdo será!rsrs)_

_=)_


End file.
